


Whispers (Kiss Me)

by dimpledjoon



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Makeover, adora doesnt know what a crush is but luckily bow is there to help her, glimmer is Bad at feelings, srsly Big Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjoon/pseuds/dimpledjoon
Summary: Adora thinks there must be a reason why Glimmer gets so flustered around her lately, so asking Bow seems like the best idea.This means... Makeovers for everyone?(Day one: First Kiss)





	Whispers (Kiss Me)

Adora  _ really _ doesn't know what she's done wrong. She thought she'd been a good friend, really; she’d been  _ trying  _ to be, but Glimmer had started to act differently around her lately: she would start to stutter, flush and to even run away as soon as Adora so much as got in the same room as her. Had she grown scared of Adora?  Had she finally had enough of Adora, and wanted nothing to do with her anymore? Surely Adora had done something to ruin their friendship, and there was surely a way to fix it. 

 

Glimmer was  _ everything. _ Glimmer was pretty, strong, smart, feisty, and one of the greatest people that had ever lived, surely. Glimmer's friendship to Adora had quickly become a crucial part of her life, something she wouldn't be able to live without.

 

The most rational thing to do, Adora decided, was to ask Bow. Bow has known Glimmer since the beginning of time, he's one of the smartest people she knows, and if there's anyone to help her with figuring Glimmer out, it'd be him. Now she only needed moment to speak to him alone. It'd be hard, since Glimmer and Bow were usually stuck together like, pun intended, a bow and arrow.

 

She found Bow and Glimmer at the living room of the castle, a huge space with comfortable couches and several windows all over the place. She lifted her hand to wave at them when Glimmer stood up in a rush at the sight of her.

 

“Hey, Adora! So nice to see you! My mom's calling, though, so I'll see you later? Bye!” Bow face-palmed discreetly.  _ Not so hard, then,  _ thought Adora.

 

“What's up, Adora?” Bow chuckled softly, trying to be casual after Glimmer's trainwreck of an escape.

 

“I was actually looking for you, Bow.” She scratched the back of her neck and pointed to the door from where Glimmer had left, “Have you seen Glimmer act… weird, lately? I feel like she's avoiding me for some reason, and I don't know what I did wrong.”

 

She was pouting heavily and looked like a kicked puppy, so Bow had mercy on her. He patted the seat right next to him, and Adora sat.

 

“Why don't you just ask her? I'm sure you'd be able to work out anything between you guys!” Bow thought,  _ please work, please work, please work, please-  _

 

“I'm not sure-” Bow sighed inwardly _. _ “-that's something I wanna do, I mean… What if she's scared of me? If she's deliberately avoiding me and I corner her, wouldn't it just be worse for the both of us?”

 

_ She has a point, sadly, _ thought Bow once more _. _ “Well, why don't you just wait it out? I'm sure she'll get over whatever it is eventually.”

 

Adora sighed miserably. “I just can't stand the thought of spending more time like this! Every time I think about Glimmer my heart flutters, and having her be so distant is just… It hurts.” Bow's eyes widened, and Adora continued, “She's the best person I've ever met, Bow.. She's smart, and kind, and  _ so _ strong, and-” she stopped talking and wrung her hands through her hair. “I couldn't stand losing her.”

 

“Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?”

 

Adora's eyes grew wide at his words, and she cocked her head to the side.

 

“What's a crush? Is it dangerous? Did it somehow brainwash Glimmer into hating me?”

 

“Woah, Adora, don't worry! It's nothing like that! A crush is… It's when you like someone a lot, and you wanna be with them all the time and make them laugh and kiss them, and…” He stopped talking and looked up to see Adora, wide-eyed and flushed, gasping softly.

 

“Bow, I think I have a crush on Glimmer. What do I do?”

 

“I-” a lightbulb lit up inside of Bow's head. “I think I know just what you need.”

* * *

 

“ _ Makeovers? _ ” Glimmer's excited squeak could probably be heard through almost the entire castle, and her happy bounce was certainly one of the cutest things Adora had ever seen.

 

“Yeah, well, Adora's never had one! And I figured, why not? We need a little bit of relaxing time anyway.” 

 

“It's a  _ great idea! _ We'll have so much fun, you guys! We can use some new nail polish colours I got!”

 

“Actually, as much as I'd love that… I really need to go do-” Bow's mind rushed for an excuse. Q _uick, think of something!_ “-my chores! My dads were so mad that I didn't do some… stuff! That they asked me to do! So it'll be just you two.”

 

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as Bow finished his sentence, the girls flushed and looked away from him, flustered.

 

“Don't you want us to wait for you? We can put a rain check on it!” Glimmer was still flushed like a tomato, but she managed to speak without her words sounding like a squeak.

 

“Nah, don't be held back by me! I can join you guys any other day! Besides, you can have a girls chat without me there!” Bow's eyes were glimmering.

 

“I mean, if it's fine by Glimmer it's totally cool to me, I guess…” Adora's voice was quiet, and she was turning a lock of hair in her finger.

 

Bow didn't allow Glimmer to respond before he jumped up from her bed, exclaiming, “Great! Then I'll see you guys later!” 

 

The silence left behind hung heavy in the air.

 

“So, we should start! You've seriously never had a makeover before? You'll love it!” Glimmer ushered Adora toward her bathroom, where she had all sorts of beauty products, and sat adora down on a chair.

 

Glimmer started by curling Adora's hair using an old iron she hadn't used in a while, after which she started painting her nails while she put her feet into a massage machine. After finishing Adora's nails- trimmed, filed and painted a beautiful crimson colour-, Glimmer took her makeup bag and began doing Adora's makeup while they dried.

 

She moisturized her face, first, with soft and lingering touches, then applied foundation and concealer- not that she needed much of those, noted Glimmer- and took a fluffy brush to dab some bronzer on her face. She moved on to blush, choosing a soft red colour for her slightly tan skin, and focused on applying eyeliner on her.

 

She was in the middle of Adora's right eye when Adora spoke, startling her into smudging eyeliner all over her eyelid.

 

“Glimmer, can- uh, can I ask you a question?”

Glimmer picked up a cotton swab and tried to fix up her mess as she answered with a quiet “ _ sure.” _

 

Adora's mind went into overdrive with Glimmer's face so close to hers, and she took her face into her hands and bumped their foreheads together.

 

“Can I… kiss you?” She spoke softly, as if anything louder than a whisper would break the bubble they were in.

 

Glimmer's breath hitched, and she looked down to Adora's soft-looking lips. She blushed.

 

“Yes- yeah, of course-” Adora joined their lips, closing her eyes, before Glimmer could finish.

 

With her heart beating wildly, Glimmer put her arm behind Adora's neck, her other hand caressing her cheek. 

 

They stayed that way for a few seconds, then separating and gasping for breath. Adora opened her eyes slowly, looking into Glimmer's beautiful eyes. She wanted to stay that way forever.

 

“Glimmer… I have a crush on you.”

 

Glimmer's face flushed deeper, if even possible, and she let out a surprised breathless laughter. “Me too, Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was glimadora week day one (and my very first she ra work!!)!!! i'm really hoping to post something every day, so stay tuned!!! i hope you enjoyed reading!!!  
> you can find me on tumblr @benwycatts and/or yell at me in the comments!!


End file.
